List of Accessories
The following is a list of accessories that players can wear. Note: This is an incomplete list, but will be updated as often as possible. Legend *Accessory name (Time Limit any) (Cost/location found) Upper Head *Tengu Ears (1,200 Cash) *Unicorn Horn (1,200 Cash) *Beads of Sweat (1,000 GP) *Leaf Parasol (1,600 Cash) *Wing Headband (1,500 Cash) *Poo (1,200 Cash) *Angel Halo (1,600 Cash) *Rabbit Ears (1,500 Cash) *Purple Devil's Head Wings (1,200 Cash) *Candy Feelers (1,700 GP) *Fox Ears (1,200 Cash) *Dragon Horns (1,700 Cash) *Holy Cross Horn (2,000 Cash) *Holy Cross Horns (300 Times) (500 Cash) *Clown Hat (2,300 Cash) *Tiger Hawk Head Wings (2,000 Cash) *Water Goggles (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Leaf Parasol (4 days) (480 Powerpoints) *Anansi's Circlet (14 days) (1,500 Powerpoints) *Wild Force Horns (15 days) (Temple of Cuatal) *Seraphim's Circlet (30 days) (Perfect attendance) *Gold Hair (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Sun Hair (15 days) (Ellia Continent dungeons) *Big Head (Various dungeons, including Champion mode, very rare drop) *Fighter Jin's Board (Event mission) *Gold Party Mask (Obtaining perfect attendance from the start of event) *Anniversary Accessory (Obtaining perfect attendance from the start of event) *Amy's Sign Board (Logging in during event) *Festive Winter Sign Board (Logging in during event) *Knights of Charity Mark (Donating a certain amount of GP during winter donation event) *Blazing Lava Stone Circlet (Event missions) *Umbell Circlet (15 days) (Purchasing certain cash cards) *Shaman's Bamboo Horns (9,000 GP) *Goat Horns (12,600 GP) *Dragon Boat (Various) (Events) *Bandana (10 days) (Event) *Eyepatch of Clairvoyance (15 days) (Events) *Friendship Spirit (Various) (Events) *Crest of Sylph (Event) *Crest of Ifrit (Event) *Crest of Undine (Event) *Master of Masks (Event) *Gladiator's Medal (Event mission) *Challenger's Medal (Event mission) *Competitor's Medal (Event mission) *Ellian Circlet (5 days) (Event) *Hello Groundhog (2 days) (Check attendance during event) *Dog Detecting Compass (7 days) (Event) *Friends Guardian Spirit (7 days) (Event mission) Lower Head *Patronizing Mask (1,500 Cash) *Oxygen Mask (30 Times) (2,700 Cash) *Pacifier (1,000 Cash) *Dizzy Glasses (1,200 Cash) *Toy Pinwheel (1,500 Cash) *Polka Dot Sunglasses and Carrot (1,500 GP) *Lollipop (1,000 Cash) *Love Glasses (1,200 Cash) *Wing Mask (1,300 Cash) *Matrix Sunglasses (1,200 Cash) *Black Mask (1,200 Cash) *Goggles (2,000 GP) *Water Goggles (1,500 Cash) *Gas Mask (30 Times ) (1,000 Cash) *Eyepatch (1,200 Cash) *Holy Cross Mask (2,000 Cash) *Clown Mask (2,300 Cash) *Tiger Hawk Beak (2,000 Cash) *Peryton's Mask (1,900 Cash) *Toy Pinwheel (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Wing Mask (4 days) (390 Powerpoints) *Crying Face (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Dazzling Smile (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Lovely Face (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Grim Reaper's Eye Patch (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Vampire Face (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Stunned Face (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Big Head (Various dungeons, including Champion mode, very rare drop) *Dark Assassin Mask (Obtaining Lass' Dark Assassin class) *Mind's Eye Mask (2,700 Cash) *Shaman Mask (9,000 GP) *Goat Mask (12,600 GP) *Amy Detective Glasses (7 days) (Event mission) *Dancer Cat' Face (7 days) (Event Mission) Necklace *Sprinkler Hose (1,600 Cash) *Super Sprinkler Hose 2 (1,600 Cash) *Lenneth Artifact (Event, missions) Upper Armor Ornament *Turtle Shell (1,800 Cash) *Gorgos' Wing (8 Crystals) *Partusay Spear (200 times) (10 Crystals) *Butterfly Wing (1,500 Cash) *Bag (1,200 Cash) *Gaikoz's Flag (10 Crystals) *Wing Spaulders (2,000 Cash) *Spotted Butterfly Wings (1,500 Cash) *Purple Devil's Wings (1,500 Cash) *Dual Wings (1,600 Cash) *Candy Treat Bag (1,200 Cash) *Dragon Wings (1,600 Cash) *Backpack (1,500 GP) *Snowboard (1,600 Cash) *Holy Cross Top Shield (2,000 Cash) *Holy Cross Top Shield (300 times) (500 Cash) *Warrior's Sword (Accessory) (1,800 Cash) *Fire Dragon Shield (2,000 Cash) *Clown Back Shield (2,300 Cash) *Souls (1,600 Cash) *Tiger Hawk Wings (2,000 Cash) *Peryton's Wings (1,900 Cash) *Wing Spaulders (4 days) (600 Powerpoints) *Anansi's Wings (14 days) (1,500 Powerpoints) *Wild Force Wings (15 days) (Temple of Cuatal) *Decorative Composite Bow (15 days or permanent) (Event Mission, obtaining Nova the week it was released) *Inert War Staff (15 days or permanent) (Event Mission, obtaining Battle Mage the week it was released) *Seraphim's Wings (30 days) (Perfect attendance) *Nephilim's Wings (Logging in during event) *Ancient Fighter's Wings (15 days) (Obtaining Jin) *Blazing Lava Stone Wings (15 days) (Event mission) *Umbell Wings (15 days) (Purchasing certain cash cards) *Mind's Eye Wing (2,700 Cash) *Goat Horn Back Shield (12,600 GP) *Amy's Kleiophone (15 days) (Event mission) *Temple Guard Corps Wing (Various) (Mission) *Phoenix Wings (Various) (Events) *Sidt's Fiery Wings (Event mission) *Ellian Wings (5 days) (Event) *Rabid Crescent Mantle (15 days) (Event) *Golden Wings (Event, VIP Shop) *Cerberus Wings (Event) *American Flag (2,200 Cash) *Canadian Flag (2,200 Cash) *Hero's Wings (7 days) (Event mission) *Kaze'doggeh Spirit Wings (7 days) (Event mission) Lower Armor Ornament *Tengu Tail (1,200 Cash) *Kaze'aze's Healing Ball (30 times) (1,900 Cash) *Raccoon Tail (1,500 Cash) *Coco's Swim Tube (1,500 GP) *Fox's Nine Tails (1,600 Cash) *Devil's Tail (1,000 GP) *Tenkie (1,700 Cash) *Candy Ribbon (1,500 Cash) *Tiger Spirit Tail (2,500 GP) *Dragon Tail (1,500 Cash) *Holy Cross Bottom Shield (2,000 Cash) *Holy Cross Bottom Shield (300 times) (500 Cash) *Luna's Bell Tail (1,500 Cash) *Tiger Hawk Tail (2,000 Cash) *Peryton's Stompers (1,900 Cash) *Raccoon Tail (4 days) (450 Powerpoints) *Fox's Nine Tails (4 days) (480 Powerpoints) *Anansi's Stompers (14 days) (1,500 Powerpoints) *Wild Force Tail (15 days) (Xenia Border, The Wyrm's Maw *Savior's Ssanggeom Belt (15 days or permanent) (Event mission or obtaining Savior the week it was released) *Ceremonial Tyrfing (15 days or permanent) (Event mission or obtaining Abyss Knight the week it was released) *Mini Rudolph (Logging in during event, event mission) *Blazing Lava Stone Stompers (7 days) (Event mission) *Umbell Stompers (15 days) (Purchasing certain cash cards) *Knight Master Doll (7 days) (Event mission) *Mind's Eye Tail (2,700 Cash) *Shaman Ring (9,000 GP) *Halloween Ghost (Event) *Idol Amy (7 days or permanent) (Event Mission) *Ellian Stompers (5 days) (Event) *Low Rank Cairn Stone (7 days) (Event mission) *Mid Rank Cairn Stone (7 days) (Event mission) *High Rank Cairn Stone (7 days) (Event mission) *Easter Bunny (Event) *Soul of the Fighter (Various) (Events) *Decorative Nodachi (14 days or permanent) (Event mission or obtaining Striker the week it was released) *Kaze'doggeh's Spirit (7 days) (Event mission) *Lass Doll (permanent) (Event mission) *Lass' Gift (25 days) (Event mission) Arm Ornament *Prime Shield (1,300 Cash) *Gaikoz's Shield (200 times) (20 Crystals) *Chinese Shield (1,200 Cash) *Ornate Lightning Shield (2,000 Cash) *Elite Lightning Shield 2 (2,000 Cash) *Fire Strike Shield (1,400 Cash) *Candy Shield (1,500 Cash) *Falcon Shield (1,700 GP) *Dragon Shield (2,200 Cash) *Heavy Crab Shield (1,700 Cash) *Holy Cross Shield (2,000 Cash) *Holy Cross Shield (300 times) (500 Cash)* *Fire Dragon Arm Guard (2,000 Cash) *Clown Arm Guards (2,300 Cash) *Tiger Spirit Shield (1,800 Cash) *Castle Lord Shield (1,800 Cash) *Gaia's Tutelary Shield (2,700 Cash) *Kaze'aze's Shield (3,000 Cash) *Tiger Hawk Shield (2,000 Cash) *Peryton's Shield (1,900 Cash) *Anansi's Magician Shield (14 days) (1,500 Powerpoints) *Wild Force Shield (15 days) (Xenia Border, The Wyrm's Maw) *Seraphim's Shield (30 days) (Perfect attendance) *Gold Band (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Sun Band (15 days) (Ellia Continent dungeons) *Blazing Lava Stone Shield (7 days) (Event mission) *Umbell Shield (15 days) (Purchasing certain cash cards) *Mind's Eye Shield (2,700 Cash) *Shaman Arm Guard (9,000 GP) *Ellian Shield (5 days) (Event) *Kanavan R.G. Bronze Shield (Various) (Event) *Kanavan R.G. Silver Shield (Various) (Event) *Kanavan R.G. Gold Shield (Various) (Event) *Kaze'doggeh's Portrait (7 days) (Event mission) Ring *Black Ring (50,000 GP) *Absolute Power Ring (50,000 GP) *Tiger Spirit Ring (40,000 GP) *Snowflake Fairy's Ring (2,000 Cash) *Autumn Leaf Fairy's Ring (2,000 Cash) *True Berserk Ring (50 times) (1,600 Cash) *Castle Lord Ring (40,000 GP) *Event Queen's Jewel (1-10 days) (Quests, Events) *Ring of Light Warrior (5+ uses) (Quests) *Ice Ring (Quest, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor) *Cyclops Ring (Quest, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor) *Shining Golem Ring (Quest, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, Battle for Bermesiah) *Dark Golem Ring (Quest, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, Battle for Bermesiah) *Mongban Ring (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Troll Ring (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Invincible Gold Ring (Rank 1 Monthly PVP Rank) *Invincible Silver Ring (Rank 2 Monthly PVP Rank) *Invincible Bronze Ring (Rank 3 Monthly PVP Rank) *Gold Honor Ring (PVP missions) *Silver Honor Ring (PVP missions) *Onyx Honor Ring (PVP missions) *Bronze Honor Ring (PVP missions) *Ivory Honor Ring (PVP missions) *Romeo Ring (Event) *Juliet Ring (Event) *Name's New Cont. Amulet (Various) Foot Ornament *Guard Anklet (2,500 GP) *Cash Guard Anklet (1,800 Cash) See Also *List of Armor Sets Category:Equipment Category:Items